Insanity in Loneliness
by BlueMoon-Heart
Summary: Ulquiorra slowly starts to loose his sanity as Grimmjow appears. A one-shot but i am willing to contiune.


Me: "Hey guys! Sorry about not wrighting for a while but I just have not been in the mood lately, but I had to write a short story for English so here it is."

Grimmjow: "Hey guys I guess I'm her new muse! Ha-ha take that Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Uquiorra: "I am her muse not you Grimm-Neko."

Grimmjow: "I am not a cat!"

Uquiorra: "You're full release would beg to differ Grimm-_Keko_."

Grimmjow: "That's it Bat Boy." _Grimmjow jumps Uquiorra._

Me: "Ok well enjoy the story! Grimmjow! Ulquiorra! Wait till I leave the room! I don't need to see that!"

* * *

Insanity in Loneliness.

Ulquiorra sat quietly on his bed, his legs crossed under him, pastel arms hanging limply at his sides, as his emerald eyes stared blankly in front of him. The fan above clicking with each complete turn of its blades, as the breeze it creates stirrers the paper lying across the desk at the head of the bead, and the shoulder length coffee colored hair. The dim light seeming to only increase the vacant expression that rest upon his pale face.

Ulquiorra paid no notice to the surrounding area as his mind drifted to a place where only he could go, an alternate reality. The reality was something that only existed to him and him only. Ulquiorra had this want, this need, to go into the world he had created for himself. He wanted to fill the hole in his chest. This longing that seems to vibrate through his whole body, giving him the feeling of falling through an endless abyss.

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly blinked as his mind became aware of where he truly was. He raised his hands to slowly run them through his hair. He let out a long, tired breath of air. He slowly turned towards the foot of is bed only to see a person standing there.

Ulquiorra lifted a pillow from the head of the bed and threw at the figure standing in the shadows. "What are you doing here?" his monotone voice seeming to slowly die in the darkness of the room.

The pillow soared through the air, passed through the figure and hit the wall immediately behind the body. "I am here because you called me." The voice was strong, confident and appeared to lift the darkness that surrounded Ulquiorra.

"I did no such thing."

The figure let out a sigh, "You called me. I could feel the intense pain in your chest. I came to help."

Ulquiorra turned his head sharply away from the figure, his hands balling into fist, tightly gripping the sheets under him. "I never called you. There is no pain in my chest that you need to help me with. Why don't you just go away Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow gradually stepped out of the shadows, stepping around the bed to stand in front of Ulquiorra. He reached his hand out to rest upon Ulquiorra's hand, gently squeezing it. "I won't go away because I don't like you feeling this pain, this sorrow. You mean so much to me. I am here to fill the hole in your chest."

Ulquiorra tore his hand away from Grimmjow's hold. "Go away Grimmjow, you are not needed. Hell you are not even here. Leave my room, leave my sight."

Grimmjow's face began to lose its gentle touch as he let out a low growl. "How can you say that I am not even here when I stand right in front of you? Look for yourself_. Look Ulquiorra_!" Ulquiorra turned his head to look straight into Grimmjow's lightly tanned face, his brilliant blue hair falling in front of his intense sapphire eyes. "I am here! I am right front of you!" Grimmjow placed his hand against Ulquiorra's cheek. "You can feel my touch! What more prove do you need!?"

Ulquiorra starred into the captivating eyes, and started to lean into Grimmjow's hand. "How can you be here? Nobody else can see you. Nobody else can feel you touch, hear your voice, or smell the spice that radiates off you. You can't be here."

Grimmjow's passionate eyes seem to gaze right through Ulquiorra, "Do you want me to be here?"

An almost silent whisper entered the room. "Yes, more than anything yes."

"Then I am here." Grimmjow leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Ulquiorra's. "You need to sleep now. I can feel the weariness rolling of you. Lie down." Grimmjow gently pushed Ulquiorra onto the bed, and then Grimmjow placed himself against Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turned and buried himself into Grimmjow's chest. "Good night Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra quickly felt his eye lids began to descend, being lulled to sleep by the feel of a presence next to him. Ulquiorra did not know whether Grimmjow was real or just his imagination, but he knew one thing, that he finally felt the hole in his chest began to seal.

* * *

Me: "Well it just had a little bit of romance. It was a one-shot but I will be willing to continue it if enough people ask."

_Grimmjow was asleep with his head on Ulquiorra's lap. Ulquiorra is petting him._

Me: "Is he purring?"

Ulquiorra: "Yes, he is a cat after all."

Me: "Ya'll are just odd. A bat and a cat it's so adorable. Alrighty then, thanks for reading and please rate and review and tell me if ya'll want another part of the story."


End file.
